Gara-gara Remote
by arannis
Summary: Ron tidak bisa menggunakan remote untuk mengecilkan suara TV dan hal itu menjadi awal kemarahan Hermione. Canon (pre-next generation). Mind to read?


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to JK Rowling_

* * *

A/N: Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata. Untuk 'The Black Princess' dan 'Complicated', masih _in-progress_. Jadi, sabar yah :) walaupun sepertinya chapter selanjutnya akan di- _publish_ dalam beberapa bulan ke depan *nyengir*

* * *

 _Happy reading~_

* * *

 **Gara-gara** _ **Remote**_

 _...ditangkap di kediamannya, di kawasan kompleks perumahan elit di Kensington. Bersamaan dengan itu, ditemukan empat ratus gram kokain dan juga..._

"Ron, kecilkan volume-nya."

Hermione sedang membereskan meja makan mereka ketika ia berkata. Ron kini tengah duduk hening di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, memerhatikan siaran berita di televisi dengan volume suara yang nyaris bisa membuat tetangga satu kompleks mendengarnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Ron menjadi sangat suka menonton _TV_ setelah Hermione memperkenalkannya dengan benda berukuran dua puluh satu inci itu. Saat itu Ron sedang menderita kebosanan luar biasa. Dunia Sihir yang benar-benar damai membuat pekerjaannya seolah-olah tidak berguna lagi. Hari itu Ron pulang lebih awal–jauh lebih awal dari hari-hari kemarin, dan Hermione tidak ada di rumah. Tentu saja, dia jauh lebih sibuk daripada suaminya sendiri.

Ron tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengisi luangnya. Ia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan sapu terbangnya sembarangan. Oh, akan Ron jelaskan mengapa. Setelah ia dan Hermione menikah, Hermione meminta–memaksa lebih tepatnya–agar mereka tinggal di kawasan pemukiman _muggle_. Itulah mengapa Ron tidak bisa leluasa lagi menggunakan sihirnya sembarangan–apalagi dengan benda-benda yang cukup besar seperti sapu terbang. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit Ron uring-uringan dengan kepala penuh pemikiran, Hermione tetiba muncul dari kobaran api hijau zamrud, yang bagi Ron kelihatan seperti dewi keberuntungan jatuh dari langit.

"Mione!" seru Ron semabari bangkit dari duduknya cepat.

Hermione kelihatan sedikit terkejut, "Oh, Ron. Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannnya kau kerja?"

Ron nyengir, "Tidak ada misi sama sekali, aku kosong. Makanya aku di sini, bosan sekali. Kau lagi kosong juga?"

Hermione tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, Ronald. Aku ke sini karena ada berkas yang ingin aku ambil. Jadi, saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru."

Cengiran Ron memudar, "Yah. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, melainkan berlalu dari hadapan Ron menuju ruang kerja miliknya. Ron meneruskan kata-katanya dengan sedikit berteriak. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini. Coba saja kalau kita tinggal di pemukiman penyihir–atau di rumahku juga tidak masalah."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hermione sampai wanita itu kembali bersama setumpuk tipis berkas di tangannya.

"Kau sangat bosan, ya?" tanya Hermione dan Ron mengangguk. Hermione nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku ada ide."

Ron hanya terus memerhatikannya yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu berbentuk kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Hermione mengarahkan benda itu ke kotak kaca besar di hadapannya. Ron tak tahu apa yang akan Hermione lakukan pada benda itu, Ron bahkan baru menyadari bahwa kotak kaca besar itu ada di ruang keluarganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, timbul gambar-gambar bergerak dari kotak itu yang membuat Ron terperangah takjub.

"Mione, benda apa itu?" tanya Ron terkagum-kagum.

Hermione tersenyum, "Ini televisi atau _muggle_ biasa menyingkatnya menjadi _TV_. Kau bisa menontonnya kalau kau bosan. Kau bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang _muggle_ dari menonton _TV_ ini. Sudah, ya, aku pergi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku janji akan pulang cepat. Tekan tombol merah paling atas kalau ingin mematikannya. _Bye_."

Ron tidak melihat Hermione menghilang dalam jaringan _floo_ karena matanya tidak bisa lepas dari keajaiban kotak kaca besar di depannya itu. Kemudian sejak saat itulah, Ron hampir menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televisi sehabis pulang kerja.

 _... Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata SR tidak hanya mengedarkan barang haram itu begitu saja, tetapi dapat disimpulkan bahwa ada bantuan dari pemerintah juga di belakang mereka sehingga narkoba didistribusikan lebih mudah dan luas..._

Hermione berdecak kesal karena Ron tak kunjung mengabulkan perintahnya.

"Jenggot Merlin, Ronald, bisakah kau kecilkan suaranya?" Hermione nampak kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku tak bisa konsentrasi–kau tahu, kan, besok itu orang tuamu akan datang ke sini? Aku ingin menyiapkan makanan yang istimewa untuk mereka!"

Ron menoleh dengan pandangan aneh. Hermione terus menatapnya garang, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Ron. Perlahan tangan Ron meraih tongkat sihir dari kantongnya; Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam; dengan ragu-ragu Ron mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke televisi dan bergumam, " _Quietus_."

Hermione terbengong beberapa detik. Ron menelan ludah sambil menyimpan tongkat sihirnya kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Ron melihat Hermione.

Hermione nampak kehilangan kata-kata, lalu disusul pekikan tawa dari mulutnya. Ron semakin kebingungan karena reaksi Hermione. Ia pikir Hermione akan memarahinya atau setidaknya menghela napas kasar, tetapi ...

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hermione?" tanya Ron.

Hermione berusaha menghentikan tawanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Ron. "Ron, kau ... jadi, kau tidak tahu cara mengecilkan volume _TV_?"

Ron memandangnya malu-malu. "Selama ini aku selalu menggunakan sihir untuk mengecilkannya."

"Kau, kan, bisa pakai _remote_ , Ron," kata Hermione dengan geli. "Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu?"

"Benda itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali, jadi aku banting saja," jawab Ron.

"Apa?" Hermione memekik terkejut dan kembali memandang Ron galak. "Ron, kau!"

Ron kelihatan menyesal, "Maaf. Tinggal di- _Reparo_ saja, kan."

Hermione memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela napas. Suaranya sudah melunak lagi, "Aku kadang lupa dengan sihir jika menyangkut hal-hal _muggle_. Baiklah, sekarang di mana _remote_ -nya?"

Ron berlalu meninggalkan Hermione ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil benda itu yang disimpannya di dalam laci nakas. Ia kembali ke meja makan bersama _remote_ yang sedikit retak di beberapa bagian. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hermione untuk diperbaiki. Setelahnya Hermione mulai kembali menjadi guru yang mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang _muggle_ –salah satunya tentang _TV_.

"Kau bisa menekan tombol berwarna merah ini jika ingin menyalakan atau mematikan _TV_."

"Yang itu aku sudah tahu, tapi waktu itu kau tidak memberitahu tentang volume suaranya," gerutu Ron.

Hermione menarik napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa menekan tombol warna hijau yang panjang ini. Pencet yang atas kalau ingin membesarkan dan pencet yang bawah kalau ingin mengecilkan. Ingat, yang warna hijau untuk volume dan warna ungu untuk mengganti _channel_. Mengerti?"

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," kata Ron. "Baiklah, _Finite_."

Suara televisi kembali memekakan telinga mereka dan Ron mulai bereksperimen tentang pelajaran yang Hermione berikan. Ia menekan tombol yang dimaksud dengan sekuat tenaga hingga nyaris menghancurkan benda itu kembali. Tetapi, yang diharapkan justru tidak terlaksana. Volume suara _TV_ itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Ron mulai panik.

"Hermione, ini kenapa? Kenapa tidak berubah?" Ron masih menekan tombol itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

Hermione keheranan dan jadi ikut panik karena Ron. Ia segera melemparkan mantra _Silencio_ pada _TV_. Sekarang televisi itu menyala dalam keheningan. Hermione ngos-ngosan. Entah bagaimana hanya masalah _TV_ sampai membuatnya kelelahan bak lari marathon keliling Hogwarts lima puluh putaran.

"Sini _remote_ -nya," Hermione merebut benda itu dari tangan Ron dan mulai menekan tombol apapun yang bisa dipikirkannya. Namun tak ada respon. Hermione bergumam, "Kenapa lagi ini?"

Hermione mengetuk-ngetukan _remote_ itu pelan ke meja, berharap salah satu _port_ yang lepas tersambung kembali. Namun sekali lagi, saat Hermione kembali mencobanya, masih tak ada respon seperti tadi. Ron masih memandangnya bingung, sementara Hermione malah termenung memandangi _remote_ -nya.

"Kenapa, Mione?" tanya Ron.

Hermione tersadar dan segera teringat sesuatu. Ia cepat-cepat membuka bagian belakang _remote_ , dan _bingo!_

"Pantas saja! Tidak ada baterainya!" Hermione berseru. Lalu segera terheran, "Ke mana baterainya?"

Hermione kini memandang Ron yang telah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Hermione bisa melihat jakun Ron naik-turun karena menelan ludah. Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara baterai itu dengan Ron, pikir Hermione.

"Ron, kau tahu sesuatu?" Hermione memberinya nada interogatif.

Ron masih kelihatan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan memalingkan wajah. Keyakinan Hermione meningkat karenanya. Pasti Ron melakukan sesuatu terhadap baterai itu.

"Ron jawab aku!" kata Hermione tegas. "Atau aku akan memberitahu Molly kalau kau–"

" _Bloody hell–_ baiklah!" Ron menyerah, berbalik menghadap istrinya. Ancaman Hermione tentang jembalang-jembalang liar yang kembali berdatangan dalam jumlah besar ke halaman belakang _The Burrow_ akibat ulahnya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. "Aku memberikannya pada _Dad_ tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ya ampun, Ron," Hermione geleng-geleng kepala putus asa. "Kenapa tidak beli saja sih di luar?"

Ron merengut, "Kau ini pelit sekali sih, padahal hanya baterai saja."

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan berusaha mengisi ulang kesabarannya. "Bukannya aku pelit, Ron. Minggu lalu baterai untuk senter kau ambil sehingga aku harus meminjam senter pada tetangga kita, lalu persediaan baterai yang kusimpan juga menghilang dan aku yakin itu pasti ulahmu juga. Jangan lupakan kau bahkan juga mengambil baterai robot mainan milik James!"

Ron mulai kelihatan bersalah atas ucapan Hermione, yang dengan terpaksa ia akui benar. Ron tidak tahu harus menimpalinya bagaimana sehingga ia hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan perkataan istrinya.

"Kalau aku biarkan kau terus seperti ini, semua _galleon_ kita akan habis hanya untuk membeli baterai!" Hermione mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan frustrasi.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf," kata Ron. Lebih kedengaran seperti gerutuan daripada permintaan maaf. "Aku tidak akan sembarangan lagi."

Hermione lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ekspresinya sudah melembut dan mungkin nada bicaranya juga. "Aku harap itu bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan _TV_ itu kalau tidak ada _remote_ atau baterai?" tanya Ron setelah hening beberapa lama.

" _Finite_ ," gumam Hermione, ujung tongkat sihirnya mengarah ke layar televisi. "Kau bisa menggunakan tombol-tombol di bawah layarnya. Yang ini untuk menyalakan dan mematikan, ini untuk mengganti _channel_ , dan ini untuk volume. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Ron manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Ia segera mempraktekannya dan tersenyum senang karena mendapati dirinya berhasil. Malam itu ia menonton _TV_ dengan semua perkataan Hermione di kepalanya. Selain pelajaran tentang _TV_ , ia juga mendapatkan pelajaran bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang bertanggungjawab, bahkan untuk masalah sepele seperti baterai.


End file.
